


[podfic] Tous les chemins

by Annapods



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Social Media, canonical pet character death, mort de Vicchan off-screen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Une photo hors contexte, quelques paroles en l'air, un article enjolivé.Ainsi est née l’idée, tellement fausse qu’elle avait sa place dans un discours de politicien, que Yuuri détestait Viktor.Écrit parShakeskp.





	[podfic] Tous les chemins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous les chemins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880997) by [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tlc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vo9ha6ygb9bxf08/%5BYOI%5D%20Tous%20les%20chemins.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vo9ha6ygb9bxf08/%5BYOI%5D%20Tous%20les%20chemins.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour le NENS (jeux d’été pour podfics non-anglophones/non-standards).  
Merci à Shakeskp pour avoir donner sa permission aux podfics !

 


End file.
